


Bonding Time

by Kmo325



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmo325/pseuds/Kmo325
Summary: Gladio comes home from work and smiles ear to ear when he sees you pregnant.





	Bonding Time

I sighed as I rubbed my swollen stomach. Didn't think I could ever get this big. Swollen ankles, mood swings and cravings, and nothing fitting me right. Yeah pregnancy is really great How could Gladio still find me desirable after looking like this hot mess?

Speak the devil, I heard Gladio shut the front door. I had my feet propped up on the couch, on my phone looking at more maternity clothes. They had really cute ones that I wanted to try. I hear his footsteps as he walks in with a smile on his face. I put down my phone as he lifts me up and gives me a careful hug. I cuddled my face into his neck and wrapped my arms and legs around him.

"How're you both doin' today?" Gladio asked when he walked us to our bedroom.

"Same old same old babe. Your son or daughter has been kicking me non stop and been wanting me to eat all this crazy weird food today."

Gladio chuckled slightly before setting me down on the bed and I laid back on the pillows. He kicked his shoes off from work before sitting in front of me and started to give me a foot massage.

"Gladdy you don't have to do that, you just got home. Let me make you dinner and give you a massage instead." He continued massaging before he shook his head.

"Babe I'm fine. You need attending to more than me. I don't want you to move a finger. I wanna take care of you. You're carrying my son inside you, you're doing enough."

I couldn't help but get the grin on my face. Gladio was always thinking about my needs even before I got pregnant. If the baby was keeping me up all night with their kicking, Gladio would get me a heating pad for my back and rub my stomach with his large, warm hands. Or if I was craving some kind of crazy food, Gladio would call up Ignis to make it for me and it was delicious no matter what was in it.

"What makes you so sure it's a boy? It could be a girl you know." I asked Gladio as he crawled up next to me and pulled my shirt up slightly and showing my bulging stomach. He put his head on my stomach and ran his large hands over it.

"Well in the Amicita family tree, boys are usually the first to come and then maybe one girl. That's how it worked for my grandparents and parents." I ran my fingers through his hair as he placed kisses on my pregnant belly.

"You'll be an amazing daddy to your kids either way. You can teach them how to fight, how to be strong and brave and let them know that mom is always right.” I felt Gladio chuckle against my pregnant belly.

“Ain’t that the truth?” I smiled as I continued running my fingers through his hair. Days like this made me happy and more excited for Gladio to be a father and for us to be a happy family. He may seem like a big behemoth but he’s a big teddy bear inside and will be wrapped around this baby’s finger. Hey he’s already wrapped around mine ;) <3

**Author's Note:**

> Should there be a part two? Yes or no?


End file.
